


Последнее поражение Персиваля Грейвза

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Paranoia, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Персиваль считает Ньюта британским шпионом.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	Последнее поражение Персиваля Грейвза

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо дежуркоанону, который принес цитату из книги Скитер.

Ньют возникает в его жизни закономерно, обыденно и даже где-то скучно. Разумеется, приличия требуют поблагодарить человека, которому обязан своим возвращением к посту директора отдела магического правопорядка, и Персиваль, едва узнав о прибытии мистера Скамандера в Нью-Йорк, находит удобный предлог для встречи.

Они обмениваются вежливыми любезностями, Ньют смущенно улыбается и перебирает пальцами по ручке чемодана, случившаяся тут же Тина робеет перед начальством. Она, как и прочие подчиненные, еще не отошла от выволочки, которую он устроил в первый же рабочий день, а Персиваль так пока и не нашел в себе силы простить хоть кого-то из них. Поэтому Тину он игнорирует, все внимание уделяя Ньюту, и тот смущается, неловко косится на подругу, но разговор поддерживает охотно.

Тогда Персиваля еще ничего в нем не настораживает. Ньютон Скамандер - интересная личность, хотя и кажется более поверхностным, чем хитрый и жестокий брат. Но первое впечатление нередко бывает обманчивым, и Персиваль не торопится с выводами.

Не зря.

Спустя пару дней Ньют появляется на пороге его кабинета, еще более смущенный, чем в первый раз, что само по себе настораживает - гипертрофированные эмоции редко говорят о чистых намерениях. Тина топчется за его плечом и явно мучительно сочиняет заклинание, чтобы провалиться сквозь пол. Плевать, что под ними - ненавистный ей отдел регистрации магических палочек.

\- Чему обязан, мистер Скамандер? - вежливо интересуется Персиваль и выслушивает историю о сбежавших из нелегальной аптеки дириколях, за которой следует просьба разобраться с беспределом и разрешить Ньюту оставить дириколей у себя.

Повод настолько смехотворный - с этим вполне могла разобраться Тина, не ставя Персиваля в известность, - что становится очевидно: Ньюту нужна была личная встреча с ним.

Персиваль подыгрывает. Серьезно распоряжается о рейде на аптеку, лично подписывает разрешение на дополнительных дириколей, хотя на нем хватило бы и подписи Тины, это не нунду. Ньют благодарно и радостно улыбается и вылетает из кабинета, не затягивая встречу. Можно подумать, что спешит на помощь к дириколям, но Персиваль отлично знает все приемы для того, чтобы заинтересовать, подцепить на крючок чужое внимание и любопытство.

Что ж. Ньют Скамандер определено его заинтересовал, хотя и не так, как хотел бы.

Второй встречи Персиваль ждет в ближайшие несколько дней и не обманывается. Ньют скребется в дверь после обеда, тщательно выбрав день и время, когда Персиваль максимально свободен, и заводит разговор о несовершенстве магических законов о волшебных существах как в Британии, так и в Америке. Надеется услышать согласие и вывести на еще большую откровенность, почти с облегчением понимает Персиваль и аккуратно обходит в ответе свое мнение по этому вопросу. Высказывать суждения о законах своей страны или даже чужой, к тому же иностранцу - за кого его принимают?

Хотя Ньюту не откажешь в обаянии. Его скованная грация в движениях, словно он постоянно боится налететь на угол или ненароком смахнуть чернильницу с чужого стола, бросается в глаза и притягивает внимание, его широкие улыбки и быстрые взгляды из-под челки подкупают, в его глазах - живой и ясный ум, и даже безотносительно темы беседы - с ним всегда интересно поговорить. Даже если приходится танцевать вокруг политических и личных тем.

Когда Персиваль ловит себя на том, что очередного визита ждет с предвкушением, опасно близким к нетерпению, его как холодной водой обдает.

О близости Ньюта Скамандера с Альбусом Дамблдором Персиваль знает с самого начала. Только умудряется как-то отодвинуть этот факт на границу сознания. Не иначе, подпал под чужое влияние, хоть и частично, и Ньют сумел-таки обвести его вокруг пальца. Профессиональная гордость уязвлена - немногим меньше, чем поражением от Гриндевальда, - и Персиваль дает себе слово взять себя в руки.

Вместо того, чтобы тратить время на пустые беседы, Персиваль начинает играть. Не с Ньютом - но с тем, кто стоит за ним огромной могущественной тенью, отдающей приказы. В конце концов, Персиваль давно собирается найти подход к Дамблдору и снизить его влияние в мире - уж слишком подозрительно он ведет себя для простого школьного учителя. И Дамблдор сам дал ему в руки инструмент.

Недальновидно с его стороны - или тонкая интрига, с которой нужно быть предельно осторожным? Персиваль не знает, но упускать шанс не собирается.

Он начинает рассказывать Ньюту о себе, чего раньше активно, хоть и ненавязчиво, избегал. Небольшие мелочи - про бабушкину любовь к книзлам и змеям, про отца, лучшего дуэлянта последних трехсот лет - и это несмотря на весьма скромную магическую силу, про детство в большом, полном смеха фамильном особняке и маму, которой никогда не бывало дома в квиддичный сезон. Вспоминает и несколько историй про школьные годы, тонко намекая на неразрешимые разногласия с Серафиной. Это неправда - они прекрасно ладят, но со стороны не скажешь, а подтверждение от шпиона должно убедить Дамблдора окончательно. Пусть попытается использовать это в своих схемах и расчетах, пусть.

Ньют тоже не молчит. Он слушает внимательно, не перебивая, и вопросы задает доброжелательные, и делится подробностями жизни с гиппогрифами с таким воодушевлением, словно искренне убежден, будто они, а не отец и мать, его настоящие родители. Тушуется, когда Персиваль мягко подтрунивает над этим, и возмущенно все отрицает, и разговор плавно уходит от школьных лет.

Значит, не желает рассказывать про учебу и отношения с Дамблдором?

Любопытно. Но Персиваль не давит.

У них входит в привычку встречаться за ужином раз в неделю, потом раз в три дня, потом каждый день. И не только за ужином. Персиваль показывает достопримечательности, театры и магический Бродвей, Ньют мягко светится изнутри, и Персиваль хорошо знает этот вид. Как знает и то, чем он вызван.

А, впрочем, какая разница, чем. У Персиваля давно никого не было, и давно не хотелось, тем более - таких отношений, в которых придется посвятить себя партнеру и взять на себя ответственность. Здесь этого не будет - приятное постоянство при отсутствии всяких обязательств, все к обоюдному удовольствию.

Однажды вечером он целует Ньюта. И тот, раскрасневшийся, прячет лицо у него на плече.

Ему идет невинный, смущенный вид, и Персиваль ловит себя на том, что почти верит - в то, что это первый настоящий поцелуй, а потом - что у Ньюта действительно первый раз.

Он очаровательно краснеет и горячо отвечает на ласки, но в какой-то момент теряется в ощущениях, перестает отвечать - только позволяет. И зажимается, чувствуя скользкие пальцы между ягодиц, и отчаянно скулит, когда Персиваль проталкивает их внутрь несмотря на сопротивление, и цепляется за плечи, оставляя синяки, и кричит в голос, когда Персиваль безжалостно нажимает на простату, и мечется, и раскрывается наконец, и принимает пальцы, а за ними член, и распахивает полные восторга и обожания глаза.

И кончает он без рук - единственный прокол, не умеют так девственники, даже сверхчувствительные, и в своем желании вызвать у Персиваля ощущение, что его настолько любят, Ньют впервые за все время крупно промахивается.

Он ластится после близости, льнет к рукам, потягиваясь в постели Персиваля сытым урчащим книзлом, шепчет, что ему понравилось, и он такой очаровательно взъерошенный, со следами укусов на шее и плечах, с веснушками по всему телу и теплыми глазами, что Персивалю должно быть смешно - какой контраст с проколом.

А ему больно.

Он не понимает, почему, в чем дело, отчего хочется не обнимать, как довольному любовнику, а отталкивать, как обманутому. Он же знал, на что идет, отчего сейчас вместо эйфории - свинцовая усталость?

Но Персиваль профессионал. Он ласкает и нежит в ответ, шепчет романтические глупости, прижимает к себе. Пусть он не может отделаться от мысли, что в его постели шпион другого государства, государства-соперника, со времен утраты контроля мечтавшего снова подмять Америку под себя как в старые добрые колониальные времена. Сейчас не важно, и ничего не отражается ни в лице Персиваля, ни в действиях. Ньют засыпает довольный - и в эту ночь, и в следующие.

Днем он вынюхивает и выспрашивает: о Персивале, о его работе, о МАКУСА, искусно строя разговоры так, что к серьезным темам они всегда подходят издалека. Когда разговор начинается с преимущества льняного постельного перед шелковым, не ожидаешь, что через десять минут вы будете взахлеб спорить о решении магической Новой Зеландии отделиться от магической Австралии. Персиваль совершенствует умение скармливать Ньюту полуправду и удобную ложь, даже гордится своими успехами, и все ждет, когда эта идиллия прекратится. Но Дамблдор, которому уходит информация, или выжидает чего-то, или успешно раскусывает каждую новую ложь. Персиваль не знает, какой вариант нравится ему меньше, и начинает злиться.

Интриги в международной политике плетутся годами, но первые признаки запущенного маховика все равно становятся очевидны довольно быстро. А здесь - ни малейшего следа. Отдельно напрягает Персиваля, что Ньют, переехав в его квартиру, ухитряется держать с Дамблдором связь незаметно для Персиваля. Хотя Персиваль все-таки не контролирует его сутки напролет и тем более не накладывает никаких следящих чар, так что это не слишком-то веский повод для раздражения, но на фоне остального он тоже добавляет Персивалю плохого настроения.

Весть о том, что Ньюту нужен портал на Аляску, Персиваль встречает с облегчением. Неужели оно? И что ему понадобилось в такой глуши?

Оказалось - стадо рэйемов. Персиваль, напросившийся с Ньютом "чтобы отдохнуть", постоянно ждет подвоха - что Ньют заманит одного из них в свой чемодан ради крови, например - при всей любви к животным, он достаточно практично относится к получению из них ингредиентов, если это не вредит самому животному. Но Ньют лишь с горящими глазами строчит полевые заметки, следуя за стадом, а ночью, под бескрайним звездным небом, в голос кричит от удовольствия и целует Персиваля так, словно отдается целиком.

Эта поездка ломает что-то в Персивале.

Уже год он безрезультатно пытается извлечь выгоду из этого союза, но лишь сам увязает все глубже. И вот уже хочется того, что есть, только настоящего. Чтобы Ньют улыбался искренне, чтобы было - обоюдное доверие, чтобы подставить спину, не ждя удара, и до конца жизни - рука об руку.

Похоже, пора признавать поражение.

Это не конец света, оно не первое и вряд ли будет последним, и все их Персиваль пережил и еще переживет. Главное - признать перед самим собой, что проиграл, и двинуться дальше, резко оборвав повисшие концы.

Поэтому Персиваль выбирает домашний пятничный вечер - впереди два выходных, которые можно употребить на подчистку хвостов, если все пройдет не по плану - и говорит Ньюту:

\- Нам пора расстаться.

Громко звякает крышечка чайника. Удивление на ясном, открытом лице читается легче заголовка "Нью-Йорк Мэджик". Персиваль понимает, отчего: они не ссорились, у них внешне все прекрасно, и такое решение выглядит в лучшем случае необдуманным.

\- Персиваль? - неуверенно уточняет Ньют, нахмурив светлые брови и отставляя посуду. - Что-то случилось?

В его голосе сквозит беспокойство.

Персивалю нужно объяснить, но выдуманные причины застревают в горле, а наружу упрямо пытается вырваться истинная, которую озвучивать ни в коем случае нельзя.

\- Персиваль... - Ньют осторожно протягивает руку, касается локтя Персиваля и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. - Если это что-то связанное с работой... если тебе могут угрожать или уже угрожают... я не беспомощен, Персиваль. Пожалуйста, не надо... так.

Он запинается, чего не делал даже в первом разговоре. Беспокоится, - отстраненно думает Персиваль. Переигрывает, - привычно добавляет он.

\- Персиваль, скажи что-нибудь! - отчаянно просит Ньют, едва не встряхивая Персиваля.

\- Тебе не кажется, что хватит притворяться? - все-таки говорит Персиваль.

Год и два месяца игры. Сколько из них месяцев влюбленности, сколько - месяцев любви?

\- О чем ты?

О, это неподдельное удивление. Иногда Ньют переигрывает, но все же в таланте ему не отказать. Персиваль почти верит. Просто потому, что очень хочет.

\- О твоем... сотрудничестве с Альбусом Дамблдором, - Персиваль словами режет нить за нитью. Раз взялся - четко и холодно. - Я знал с самого начала. Но все зашло слишком далеко, тебе не кажется?

Это беспомощный аргумент. Лучше вот так:

\- К тому же, интересы государства сейчас требуют моего внимания в других направлениях, - небрежным тоном, и Персиваль собой гордится. - Я больше не смогу контролировать тебя и на таких условиях не желаю видеть иностранного шпиона на своей территории.

Ньют не отшатывается, не сутулится внезапно, не бросается обвинениями и не ударяется в истерику.

\- Ясно, - говорит он и сухо сглатывает. Под тонкой кожей, на которой так легко проступают и так долго держатся следы, ходит кадык. Совсем рядом с ним - россыпь пятен от укусов. Вчерашней ночью Персиваль прощался - с тем, кого любил. Сегодняшним вечером - решал государственный вопрос.

Им больше не нужны слова. Ньют собирает вещи и животных. Ниффлер беспокойно пищит, саламандры перебирают лапками, залетный пикирующий злыдень, оказывается, был в квартире Персиваля не один, и остается лишь надеяться, что Ньют не позабудет смертофалда в разворошенной постели.

Персиваль совсем не уверен, что сумеет вызвать Патронуса в ближайшее время.

Ньют исчезает из его жизни так же буднично и просто, как пришел. Чемодан в руке, тихий стук входной двери и почему-то - удаляющиеся шаги вместо характерного щелчка аппарации. Надеется, что за ним побегут - извиняться и возвращать?

А ведь Персивалю хочется. До крика, до прокушенных губ, до слез хочется сделать именно это.

Но он сдерживается. Он даже не напивается, просто сидит дома все выходные, пытаясь занять себя чтением и жалея, что большинство театров и любимых прогулочных мест теперь ассоциируется лишь с разговорами обо всем сразу и счастливыми глазами под пушистыми рыжими ресницами.

На работу Персиваль выходит с неимоверным облегчением и рьяно берется за свои обязанности.

Тина смотрит волком, остальные недоумевают. Персиваль ставит ее на место парой метких замечаний, и ее лицо превращается в бесстрастную маску. Уже лучше.

Домой он не возвращается. Так и спит на трансфигурированном стуле, уговаривая себя, что это временно, пусть только станет хоть чуть менее больно. А утром приходит официальное письмо.

В нем - формальный вызов на дуэль от Тесея Скамандера. До смерти одного из противников. Время и место.

И одно это письмо действует лучше Авады. Потому что за проваленную интригу, рабочую неудачу младшего брата, Тесей, хитрый, расчетливый и хладнокровный Тесей, не стал бы рисковать собственной жизнью.

А, впрочем, он и не будет. Потому что осознание, что все было всерьез, все было взаправду, выбивает воздух из легких Персиваля, и дышать нечем, и сердце не бьется, и даже когда оно неохотно возобновляет свой ритм, Персивалю кажется, что поздно, он все равно уже мертв.

Поэтому он с легкостью выводит в ответе согласие и отправляет Тесею.

Он знает, чем закончится эта дуэль. Это будет последнее поражение Персиваля Грейвза. И его он не переживет.

Даже если бы хотел.


End file.
